The Croods 2: Croods Into Outer Space
The Croods 2: Ponies Into Outer Space is an upcoming 2020 American animated musical fantasy comedy adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures and the sequel to the 2013 film, The Croods. The film stars the main voice cast returning for their respective roles and guest voices Jennifer Lopez, Emma Stone (who is voicing a supporting character in the film), Nick Kroll, Pitbull, Amanda Seyfreid, Josh Gad, Uma Thurman, Ice-T, and Sam Elliott. Written by Dan and Kevin Hageman, directed by Joel Crawford, and produced by Mark Swift. It is scheduled to be released on December 23, 2020. Synopsis A giant whirlwind sends The Croods family to outer space and they need to get back home. Along the way, they meet new friends who were also stuck in space years ago, space animals, and evil aliens who wanted to capture The Croods and destroy the Earth (again) with a reliquary-cannon after Groff, Maxil, Zio and their minions sold all of their souls for it. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Grug Crood * Emma Stone as Eep Crood and Crescent Flitter * Ryan Reynolds as Guy * Catherine Keener as Ugga Crood * Clark Duke as Thunk Crood * Cloris Leachman as Gran * Jennifer Lopez as Comet Tiara * Nick Kroll as Groff * Pitbull as Maxil * Amanda Seyfried as Lucky Swirl * Josh Gad as Zio * Uma Thurman as Sunbeam Glory * Ice-T as Brawny Runner * Sam Elliott as Rain Runner Rating The film is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for mild action and rude humor. Production Development On April 17, 2013, DreamWorks announced a second movie was in development. On May 15, 2013, the sequel is in pre-production and that Sanders and DeMicco will once again direct. According to DeMicco, the sequel would focus on the Croods going to space, which is about "the last chapter of the caveman." On June 12, 2014, it was announced that the sequel would be released on November 3, 2017. Two months later, it was pushed back from its original release date of November 3, 2017 to December 22, 2017. On August 9, 2016, nearing NBCUniversal/Comcast's impending acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox removed the film from its planned December 22, 2017 release schedule. The film would be instead released by Universal Pictures sometime in 2018. Two weeks later, it was reported that The Lego Movie and Hotel Transylvania co-writers Kevin and Dan Hageman had been hired to rewrite the script. On November 11, 2016, DreamWorks announced that production for the sequel was cancelled. According to reports, there had been doubts about proceeding with the project before Universal Pictures' acquisition of DreamWorks, and it was DreamWorks' decision to cancel the film. However, in September 2017, DreamWorks and Universal revealed that the movie was back in production with a release date scheduled for September 18, 2020. It was also confirmed that the original actors would reprise their roles. However, DeMicco, the co-director of the first film, won't be returning as he is directing Vivo for Sony Pictures Animation. In October 2017, it was reported that ROBLOX: The Movie director Joel Crawford would serve as director and Mark Swift was set to produce. In April 2019, the film was moved to December 23, 2020. Casting In September 2013, it was announced that the voice cast of The Croods will reprise their roles. On May 21, 2015, it was announced that Jennifer Lopez and Sam Elliott joined the voice cast. By June 14, 2015, actors Josh Gad and Ice-T were in negotiations to join the cast. On July 9, Nick Kroll and Pitbull were confirmed additions to the cast. On August 9, Ryan Reynolds had begun recording for the film's songs. On September 5, 2015, Amanda Seyfried and Uma Thurman have joined the cast along with Emma Stone voicing a new character. Animation The production crew will once again use simple 3D modeling in Autodesk Maya. Music The film's official soundtrack will be released on December 9, 2020 by RCA Records. The film's songs and score will once again be composed by Alan S. Recording for the score began on May 28, 2020, and finished on June 24. Jennifer Lopez contributed an original song to the film, "In Space", which is the end credits version. A music video for the song will be released by Entertainment Weekly on November 15. Fitz and the Tantrums also contributed an original song for the film titled "Back on Earth", which was used in the film's first trailer. Other artists included in the album are Oly Murs, Ludacris and Andrew McMahon. Release The movie will be released on December 23, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It was previously scheduled to be released on September 18, 2020. Theatrically, the film will be accompanied by a 5-minute animated short IDog's Awesome Party from Hasbro's 2005 robot dog of the same name. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film will be released on February 26, 2020, and will be shown alongside Trolls World Tour. The first official trailer of the film will be released on July 2, 2020, and will be shown alongside Minions 2. A second trailer of the film will be released on September 18, 2020. The third and final trailer will be released on November 13, 2020, and will be shown alongside Sunset Shimmer. Home media The Croods 2: Croods Into Outer Space will be released on March 9, 2021 for digital downloads with a Blu-ray, DVD and On Demand scheduled for a March 30, 2021 release. Its special features will include an alternate opening, four deleted scenes, a music video for the song "We're Astronauts", three featurettes starring Onyx Star and his friends, an exclusive animated short starring The Croods, and the short IDog's Awesome Party, released theatrically with the film. Transcript The Croods 2: Croods Into Outer Space/Transcript Quotes The Croods 2: Croods Into Outer Space/Quotes Trailer Transcript The Croods 2: Croods Into Outer Space/Trailer transcripts